Vehicles, including automobiles and trucks, may be provided with an adaptive cruise control system that may maintain a driver selected vehicle speed. The adaptive cruise control system may have sensors that detect the speed of a vehicle in front of the vehicle and adjust the driver selected vehicle speed to ensure a sufficient following distance.